Karma (League of Legends)
Summary Karma is a woman of indomitable will and unbound spiritual power. She is the soul of Ionia made manifest and an inspiring presence on the battlefield, shielding her allies and turning back her foes. A strong leader torn between tradition and revolution, Karma seeks to protect the peace of Ionia – by force if necessary. Karma once lived a tranquil life in a small Ionian village. Led by elder monks, the villagers practiced a tradition of benevolent magic and pacifism. Known for her powerful connection to the spiritual realm and beloved as a just mediator amongst her people, Karma embraced these traditions as an essential aspect of the enlightenment sought by all Ionians. Her inner peace was tested when the armies of Noxus invaded Ionia. While the village's elder monks insisted their peaceful ways would spare them from violence, Karma had heard enough tales of Noxian cruelty to openly question the elders' wisdom. Stern and unmoving, they told her to trust in tradition. When the invaders marched on the village, the elder monks rode out to negotiate a bloodless end to the battle. The Noxian general was offended by their show of weakness and slaughtered the monks himself as he ordered his soldiers to strike the village. As the Noxians advanced, the villagers prepared to accept death, bound to their peaceful vows. But Karma would not accept death and instead saw another way: sacrificing a single life to spare many others. To save her people, she drew upon the power within and summoned the full force of her will. A burst of spirit fire emerged from her body and spiraled towards the Noxian general. The flame took the form of twin dragons, the symbol of Ionia itself. It was the first time Karma had ever used her powers to harm instead of protect, and neither she nor the villagers had ever seen anything like it. When the magic subsided, the general had fallen before her and his soldiers had scattered. The opposing forces surrendered to Karma's strength leaving her people, and their traditions, untouched. While the war raged on, Karma became a formidable leader of the Ionian resistance, but the conflict did not end when Noxus's armies fled the Ionian shores. Ionia became divided between the resistance fighters who craved vengeance and the monks who demanded a return to spiritual tradition. Karma saw a third path, one that combined the strength Ionia found in war with the peaceful traditions the nation still held dear. She now seeks to return her ravaged land to an enduring peace. Powers and stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Karma, The Enlightened One Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown, (Likely from late 20's to mid 30's) Classification: Human, Mage, Duchess of Ionia Powers and abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Pyromancy, Barrier Creating, Healing, Regeneration, Life Drain, Enhancing Speed and Durability (of anyone), Telekinesis (her floating Mantle of Decorum), Master strategist and diplomat, Master of War Fan Attack Potency: At least Room Level+, possibly higher Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space), possibly higher with Inspire/Defiance Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class KJ ' (Killed an armored, fully grown man with her magic) 'Durability: Unknown, Likely at least Building Level or higher (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions), possibly higher with Inspire/Defiance activated Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Fans (Formerly), Mantle of Decorum, Starting/Essential Items (Frost Queen's Claim, Sorcerer's Shoes, Ruby Sightstone, Athene's Unholy Grail, Warding Totem, Health Potions 3) Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic attack: Karma fires green magical needle that deals physical damage and reduces Mantra's cooldown. Gathering Fire: Karma reduces Mantra's cooldown every time she damages an enemy champion with an ability, halved on every basic attack. Inner Flame: Karma fires a burst of energy that detonates upon hitting an enemy, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and Slow icon slowing them by 25% for 1.5 seconds. If Inner Flame hits an stealthed enemy, the detonation effect still remains visible. *'Mantra bonus - Soulflare:' Inner Flame deals bonus magic damage and leaves an area of effect that slows enemies inside by 50%. If Soulflare does not strike a target, the area is created at maximum range. After 1.5 seconds, the area detonates, dealing magic damage to all enemies inside. Focused Resolve: Karma forms a tether between her and the target enemy champion or monster, dealing them magic damage over 2 seconds at 0.66-second intervals and granting true sight of them for the duration. If the target does not break the tether by moving out of range, they are rooted for a short time. *'Mantra bonus - Renewal:' Focused Resolve heals Karma for 20% of her missing health upon being cast. If the tether is not broken after the 2 seconds, Karma is once again healed for 20% of her missing health and Focused Resolve's root duration is increased. Inspire: Karma shields the target ally or herself for 4 seconds and grants them bonus movement speed for 1.5 seconds. *'Mantra Bonus - Defiance:' Inspire's shield overflows with energy, increasing the target's shield and granting them 60% bonus movement speed for 1.5 seconds. Additionally, allied champions near the primary target are shielded for half the total amount for the same duration, and gain the same movement speed bonus. Mantra: Karma empowers her next basic ability within 8 seconds, placing it on the same cooldown as its basic form upon cast. Telekinesis: The Mantle of Decorum is telekinetically controlled by Karma, and falls when Karma dies. Twin Dragonfire Missile: A powerful burst of spirit fire in the form of twin dragons capable of killing a full grown man in armor. Arctic Embrace: Karma can use the Frost Queen's Claim to fire an ice lance that detonates at the target location, dealing magic damage to enemies and slowing them by 80%, decaying over 2 seconds. Low cooldown. Ghost Ward: Karma can place a Sight Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 3 minutes using the Ruby Sightstone. There may only be 3 Stealth Wards on the map at one time for a single person. Inner Flame: '''Karma gains increased Ability Power corresponding to her % of missing Health '''Heavenly Wave: '''Karma sends forth hidden blades from her fans, dealing magic damage to units in a cone in front of her. * '''Mantra Bonus: In addition to dealing damage to enemies, Heavenly Wave will also heal allies in the cone based on a % of their missing life. Spirit Bond: '''Karma creates a beam between an ally or enemy. Allied anchors move faster and enemy anchors are slowed. The beam deals magic damage to enemies and applies the same movement speed adjustment anchors receive to any champion it passes through. * '''Mantra Bonus: Karma strengthens the bond to double the effect of the movement speed modifier. Soul Shield:'''Karma summons a protective shield that absorbs incoming damage * '''Mantra Bonus: In addition to casting the shield, energy radiates out from the shield, dealing damage to enemy units around Karma's target. Master of War Fan: It's stated that Karma mastered War Fans in combat Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Humans Category:Magic User Category:Fire Users Category:Speedsters Category:Telekinesis Category:Regeneration Category:Healers